


waitin' for you for my whole damn life

by wikipediabr0wn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Party, Pining, Vomiting, i wrote this at 5 am while listening to the love simon soundtrack, max is very socially anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikipediabr0wn/pseuds/wikipediabr0wn
Summary: "Max wished she could just shake this little crush, but like a parasite, it had grabbed onto her and refused to let go. With every passing day, Max fell a little bit more in love with Chloe. She wanted to spend every waking moment with her, but it was so very difficult to be best friends with someone that you want to be your girlfriend."





	waitin' for you for my whole damn life

Max gripped the wooden rail of the staircase in a fruitless attempt to make the room stop spinning. The natural push and shove of other drunks didn’t help in the fight to keep her vomit down. Not to mention the thumping bass of the music that seemed to have invaded her head. She needed to get out of here. She’d have to text Chloe later, explaining where she went, but if Max didn’t book it, she would vomit all over herself and everyone else.

Reluctantly, she released her white-knuckled grip on the banister. Max grit her teeth, pulled her arms up tight against her chest and started shimming her way through the sea of intoxicated and careless bodies.

Max had always thought of herself as average. At five foot five, she was even taller than some of the other girls her age. Not to mention the heels she was wearing, which added a couple inches. However, in this jam-packed room, everyone seemed ten feet tall. Trying to push through all the drunk dancers, she’d never felt smaller. 

It was a forest of redwoods. Except the redwoods were grinding against one another and had extremely poor depth perception. Poor Max felt like a tiny sapling, fighting for her existence.

She took a step forward, trying to shove her way through a particularly tight space. All of a sudden, she felt the distinctive pop and subsequent stumble that could only be the result of one of her heels snapping. 

Max braced herself against an oncoming fall with two hands outstretched on the chests of massive frat bros. Neither of which seemed to notice or were too drunk to care. Yanking her foot free from the broken contraption, she wobbled forward on her surviving heel.

She briefly thought about reaching down and rescuing the dismembered heel, cursing herself for decided to wear those god-awful shoes in the first place. But for one thing, she was strongly opposed to getting trampled, and secondly, in the corner of her eye, she could see the front door. There was no way in hell she was missing an opportunity to be free of this sweat pit.

On the last leg of her journey, Max bulldozed a path through the crowd. Her teeter totter walk led her to freedom. Breaking through the crowd, Max pushed open the door into the yard. She stumbled rather dramatically, nearly breaking an ankle. Balancing herself, she gulped in a breath of fresh air. She was glad to be free of the stench of cheap beer and sweaty partygoers. 

Max propped herself up against the brick of the house. She slid down the wall and sat firmly in the grass amongst the bushes. She looked at them with a sort of jealousy. How lucky they were to be free of the ungodly effects of alcohol. Damn them for living in non-sentient blissful ignorance. 

That’s when Max’s stomach took the opportunity to attack. She doubled over, retching into the otherwise perfect plants. She wiped her mouth and sat back against the wall of the house, thinking this was payback against the bushes for not having to deal with this kind of shit.  
She cursed herself for ever letting those tequila shots near her mouth. She was even starting to think that those dry counties were onto something.

Max tipped her head back, looking towards the stars with the kind of wonder and amazement only young children and drunk college kids can achieve. She kicked off her remaining heel, giving up any hope of saving its twin.

She let out a melodramatic sigh. Whoever invented frat parties was one sadistic son of a bitch. Whatever that mess was inside, it was the opposite of fun. Chloe had wanted to come, though, and that changed everything. God knows that Max would follow Chloe to the ends of the Earth. 

Max wished she could just shake this little crush, but like a parasite, it had grabbed onto her and refused to let go. With every passing day, Max fell a little bit more in love with Chloe. She wanted to spend every waking moment with her, but it was so very difficult to be best friends with someone that you want to be your girlfriend. 

On the bright side, the world had finally stopped spinning. That was a good sign. Well, it was good enough to convince Max to actually make an effort to stand up. She gripped the wall and used all the will she had in her to stand on two feet again. Even then, she still used one hand on the brick as extra support. 

The door opened again, releasing the incessant noise of the party into Max’s peaceful place. But she couldn’t be bothered to care that much because it was closed again soon afterward. From the house emerged Chloe, a menthol cigarette between her lips. She lit the cigarette and took a drag, letting the smoke trickle out of her mouth. She didn’t even notice Max watching nearby. Stood there between the Greek columns, the Chloe looked almost like a goddess. In the peculiar kind of way a girl like Chloe can look like a goddess. It made Max want to laugh. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe Max was feeling particularly bold tonight, or maybe it was the way the streetlights gave her blue hair a golden halo. Whatever it was it gave Max the courage to shed the cover of darkness and approach her. This would have made for an ethereal moment. Except for the fact that Max was a little wasted. 

Her feet began moving way before her brain was ready. So, she ended up toppling out from the bushes and landing face first in the grass. Far from a graceful entrance. Chloe whipped her head around to see Max trying, to no avail, to pick herself off the ground. 

“Max?” Chloe said, confused, to say the least. “Let me help you there.” 

Max was almost back on two feet when she felt her arm wrapped around Chloe’s back. Together, they walked to the step of the porch and sat between the columns. 

“Are you alright?” Chloe’s words were clearly laced with concern, but there was still a small smile on her face, at least a little bit amused at the situation.

Max managed to nod. But there was this pretty girl sitting right in front of her. A pretty girl who she was pretty sure she was in love with. And whose smile was so fucking infectious. Max was grinning ear to ear. In a leap of faith, she acted on pure bravery. 

She kissed the pretty girl in front of her. Max cupped Chloe’s face and kissed her. It was warm and delicate and over all too quickly. It only lasted a few seconds before she was gently pushed away, but maybe it was enough

“Okay,” Chloe laughed hesitantly, her hand still on Max’s arm, “maybe take a girl to dinner first.”

Max smiled at Chloe brightly, buzzing from what she just did. In her drunken state, she’d not yet realized the implications of her actions. As the reality washed over her, she looked down at the concrete space between them. She’d rather stare at the ugly gray than face a Chloe who might not share her feelings. 

“Chloe,” she said, trying her best not to slur her words, “I _like_ like you.”

It wasn’t the most poetic of declarations of love. It wouldn’t even make the top ten. She didn’t care about that though. The only thing that mattered was Chloe. And making sure Chloe knew how she felt. 

The look on Chloe’s face was one of utter shock.

“You...” She trailed off. Max held her breath as Chloe took it in. Until at last, a smile broke out Chloe’s face. She softly kissed the top of Max’s head and engulfed her in a hug.

“I _like_ like you too, you idiot,” she laughed.

When their hug finally broke there was an enormous smile on Max’s face. She buried her head in Chloe’s shoulder, breaking out into a fit of uncontrollable giggle. 

“Yeah, I’m an idiot.”

Chloe smiled again. “A drunk idiot. Luckily for you, I know the best hangover cure in the fucking world.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i have written in a very long time and the first fic i have posted somewhere in an even longer time. so i hope you'll forgive me for some rustiness in my writing. (:
> 
> elayray on tumblr


End file.
